1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to an autofocus lens module.
2. Description of Related Art
Autofocus lens modules often employ a voice coil motor to move a lens barrel in a holder to realize the autofocus function. Because the barrel of the autofocus lens modules is normally threaded into the holder, friction between the barrel and the holder can generate dust particles. Furthermore, twisting force between the barrel and the holder may angle the barrel when the barrel is threaded up or down in the holder. Moreover volume of the autofocus lens modules employing a voice coil motor is large.
Therefore, an autofocus lens module is desired to overcome the described limitations.